<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arwen’s Temptation by Kickboxingbanana217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835747">Arwen’s Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickboxingbanana217/pseuds/Kickboxingbanana217'>Kickboxingbanana217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickboxingbanana217/pseuds/Kickboxingbanana217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen makes a bold move to close a deal with the Queen of Harad only to be caught in a sordid affair where she discovers startling new truths about herself.<br/> </p><p>Warning: *lots of extremely graphic sex and infidelity*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Arwen Undómiel, Arwen Undómiel/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245330">Negotiation Tactics</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast">WestOrEast</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Coming at ya with a different pairing this time. If I’m being honest. This is a fanfic of a fanfic lol I just wanted to make some of my own adjustments and expand on what was started.<br/>I love LOVE Lord of the Rings and I’ve always thought that Arwen was one of the most beautiful characters in all of cinema. I’ve had more than my fair-share of fantasy’s about her.<br/>So this is a project for myself if nothing else lol  Expect to see more chapters soon!<br/>As always. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Queen of Gondor Arwen had a hand in the responsibility of negotiations with the Haradrim. Her ability had developed quite nicely over the years but she could determine whether a meeting had become stagnant, and where an agreement was all but inevitable despite hesitation. Today it was the former. The Haradrim.
They were once allies to Sauron and while the latter had fallen to the joy of many in Middle-Earth. His stubborn followers had created splinter groups still carrying on a war that had had ended long ago. But they had grown to be formidable and organized. Even succeeding in gaining allies from those who would rebel against the rule of Gondor. The extremists who were against the union of Elf and Man. Making ridiculous claims that the rule was tainted and that it will only be a matter of time before their way of life and therefore human progress would be forfeit in favor of an ancient “foreign” culture. <br/>
Together they had become a scourge and terrorized the free people in vicious attacks on both farm land and on the military. First it was brutal guerrilla warfare and now they had begun to occupy zones of both Gondor and Harad. Including the city of Umbar. Now they were leading coordinated strikes that increased destabilization of trade between the two powers. The goal was for Harad to ally with Gondor so they may have a united effort against a common foe. </p><p>Later as the sundown commenced, Arwen slipped through the lower levels of Minas Tirith. Her dark cloak kept her hidden from any prying eyes. While it was impossible to question the queen of Gondor. They would still talk, though.</p><p>Arwen let herself into the small mansion the Harad had taken for the length of their stay. There were few guards around, which Arwen supposed meant that at least no treachery was being planned. And the fewer eyes here, the better.</p><p>The Queen of Harad was alone. More than a physical sense however as her husband had died of a mysterious illness no less than a week after their marriage. Some suspected foul play but nonetheless Queen Hyacinth had an exceptional rule that dwarfed many of the accomplishments of her predecessor. She was willing to part with old traditions and pave the way to what she referred to as, “the new world” To this extent. Arwen had much respect and admiration for this human woman who had accomplished so much in such little time. Surely she would listen to reason from one queen to another.<br/>
The dark-haired woman turned as Arwen appeared at the corner of her vision. She stood up defensively as if expecting an aggressor or an assassin before recognizing the elven woman.</p><p>“Lady Arwen,” Queen Hyacinth said, giving a shallow bow from one queen to another. “I hadn’t expected a visit.”</p><p>“I had hoped to save ourselves both the frustration,” Arwen said, her choice of tone and deliberate words coming to her with ease . “Neither Gondor or Harad gain anything from these drawn-out talks, and both of us have the needs of people to tend to.” </p><p>“So I heard all of this past afternoon,” Hyacinth said, leaning backwards on a chair. “And yet, the reasons have not really changed.”</p><p>“Just think of the benefit that would come from this. An unprecedented accomplishment made by the first sole ruler of Harad. A Queen no less. United we can stand together and put an end to an enemy we both know cannot be reasoned with.”</p><p>Hyacinth listened thoughtfully. </p><p>“Their defeat is all but inevitable. I believe that. But years from now when they read the historical record, the people will know that Harad was the key to victory in a time of extraordinary crisis.”</p><p>“Do not hesitate to do what needs to be done.” Arwen said with a perfect amount of command and respect, sitting down on the bench that rested across from Hyacinth. “Just think of the reward you will reap. It is far more than what you would gain if you are to cling to the traditions of old. I implore you as a woman and as a fellow Queen. </p><p>“As a woman?” Hyacinth asked, an eyebrow raising. She tapped a long finger on her armrest. That’s an interesting way of putting it.”</p><p>Queen Hyacinth stared at Queen Arwen. Arwen returned the gaze levelly. She had been stared at by far more intimidating people and entities than a human woman in silk robes. No she would not look away or show any signs of doubt. </p><p>Even if Hyacinth had a more cold, calculating demeanor to her than shrieking orcs or the haunting presence of the demonic Ring Wraiths. Hyacinth was very beautiful. She was taller than her and nearly as tall as her husband. A sight rare to see in a human woman. And she maintained her body with strong shoulders and bare arms that showed off her lean muscular frame. </p><p>And then there was the rest of her. She was a little wider in scale than Arwen, who’s own elven beauty was a slender one contradicted only by her womanly waist-line. Hyacinth on the other hand was obviously more human in her features. She boasted large bountiful breasts, a curvy figure, and thick legs. She had a build of a warrior. All of which she tended to show off, her dress adapted for the hot coasts of Near Harad rather than the cool summers of Arwen’s home.</p><p>“You have made a strong case of mutual benefit. I am deeply considering it..Queen Hyacinth said at last. “In exchange for a small request.” Her lips drew back, revealing shining white teeth in a non-humorous smile. “Just a private favor that I trust you will keep between the two of us. Woman to woman.”</p><p>Arwen’s heart fluttered. She had done it. A day in advance before the Harad would take leave. She was prepared to move heaven and earth to finish what she started. “Yes. Anything.”</p><p>“I want you...” standing up from her chair and approaching Arwen slowly before standing merely a foot away from her. “To suck my cock.” As Hyacinth said this. She slowly stripped her bottom half down revealing her powerful bare legs and her long thick member jutting out between them. She stood proudly and without shame.</p><p>Arwen’s breathing halted. Surely she cannot he serious? She thought she was prepared for anything. But this was something entirely different even from her wildest imagination. Queen Hyacinth was a hermaphrodite. An extremely rare phenomenon even to the Elves. In fact the possibility was so small that most thought of it as a myth. She also didn’t expect it to be so full of...girth. </p><p><br/>
“I... I...” Arwen stammered. Hyacinth giggled. </p><p>“Not quite what you were expecting?” Hyacinth asked. “It’s understandable. Very few people know of this. Namely the women I’ve taken to bed who are sworn to secrecy... you’re the only one who can speak a word of this. But if you really are willing to do anything for the greater good of all. This small favor is of little consequence isn’t it?” </p><p>“And if you offer a little more...” Hyacinth continued. “It will be a guarantee. So... Yes or no?”</p><p>Arwen was in shock. Contrary to opinion she was no prude. She had had lovers before Aragorn. This was known. But none had been so bold as to  casually ask for a sexual favor in exchange for diplomacy and none had been a woman. Already she found Hyacinth enormously attractive. Seeing her member pointed at her only added to what she had felt but never truly acknowledged until now. It seemed like an act of madness. But if it was to the good of all. It would be selfish and would only cause harm to the free people of Gondor. Now unlike humans, Elven critical reasoning was far more advanced than humans. Within a minute she was able process her thoughts and land on a conclusion best suited for the situation. She must fulfill her request... but her husband could never know what she was about to do. Not now. Not ever. </p><p>“Yes.” Arwen said. </p><p>Hyacinth smiled. “Good. Let’s get started shall we?”</p><p>Arwen went to her knees. She tried to imagine that it wasn’t Hyacinth she was tending to. But she wasn’t certain she was a good enough actor to really make herself believe something like that, though. But she would have to try. So much was resting on her shoulders that she couldn’t just say she had given up after hitting the first stumbling block.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Arwen reached out and wrapped her hand around Hyacinth’s shaft. It was hot and hard in her hand, and almost the same size as her husbands. </p><p>“Ah, that feels nice,” Hyacinth said in an aroused voice. “But don’t stop now...”</p><p>Arwen’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the rod in front of her. She slowly slid her hand up and down along it, feeling a bit of twitching as she squeezed down. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to brace herself. Arwen opened her mouth and started to lick around the top of Hyacinth’s shaft. Her tongue swirling around it. Arwen knew what she was doing, she had done this before.</p><p>“Ahh,” Hyacinth said in a satisfied voice. “To tell you the truth your grace. I’ve never had an Elven lover before. Now I see why some saw you as goddesses. Your mouth feels... ahh... different.”</p><p>Arwen’s eyes darted upwards at Hyacinth. It was true. Mating with Elves was a privilege granted by a select few outside their race. Most would envy Hyacinths position.  She tried hard not to enjoy what she was doing but Arwen’s body was beginning to betray her. It associated being on her knees performing fellatio to a penis in front of her with an erotic atmosphere, the kind that she always felt when she and Aragorn went to the bedchamber. There was a heat building in between her legs, and a feeling of emptiness inside of her stomach. She took a moment to observe her handiwork. The woman’s cock was covered in saliva. Then taking another breath of oxygen. Arwen wrapped her lips around the shaft, and started to sink down along it. She went slowly, of course, making sure that she could handle inch after inch of Hyacinths impressive member as it slowly filled her mouth up.</p><p>Hyacinth was already leaking precum. It had a syrupy taste to it. It was pleasing to Arwen and for a moment she thought there were worse things to be subjected to than sucking off a beautiful woman’s penis. But she pushed the thought down. Suppressing emotion. </p><p>“Ah,” Hyacinth sighed. “If I were to marry again, I mustn’t forget to make sure they have a mouth of the equal quality-Ahh Ah!”</p><p>Arwen blushed. She was indeed skilled at this. She kept on working on the rod inside of her mouth, pressing her tongue against it, doing her best to coax it to orgasm. Arwen took the queen’s shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth, slowly sliding along</p><p>Arwen wrapped her hand lower down Hyacinth’s shaft and started pumping her hand up and down. The rod was firm underneath her fingers and wonderfully warm. Arwen could feel the heat filling her mouth and moving through her fingers. Arwen slid her tongue against the shaft, licking it as much as she could while it was inside of her mouth. Hyacinth moaned in pleasure which furthered Arwen’s arousal. She began to bob her head in time with the stroke of her hand while Hyacinth ran her fingers through Arwen’s dark yet naturally shiny hair. This time Hyacinth cock began to pulse. Arwen knew what was next and before she could react, Hyacinth gripped her head with both hands and shoved her down. Plunging her rod deeper into Arwen’s mouth. There was a slight groan in protest when Hyacinth’s burst. Leaving Arwen no choice but to swallow every last drop of the woman’s cum. While initially being overwhelmed by the vastness of her load. Arwen was also surprised by how delicious it tasted. It was like drinking from a forbidden fountain. One that can only be found within another woman. As the torrent stopped, Arwen scarcely noticed that Hyacinth had removed her grip on her head. Releasing her cock. Arwen briefly wiped her mouth and suppressed a belch. It is over she thought. But as she looked down at Hyacinths royal shaft. It was still erected. </p><p>“Ahh. That was wonderful. But surely you won’t stop there?” </p><p>“ The deal is done. “ Arwen said. But it was without her usual steadfastness. She had been aroused beyond belief and had nearly given in to the temptation to put her own hand down her nether regions as she attended to Hyacinth. </p><p>“Mmm. Is that so?... I seem to remember that if there was a little extra thrown in. There would be a guarantee.” </p><p>Arwen flinched. She had hoped Hyacinth’s orgasm would be enough to satisfy her lust. But her body had responded differently. Arwen always admired a lover with stamina. Lover? Arwen pushed that thought down. No this was purely a radical move to achieve a political agenda. She had agreed to her terms and she would finish what she started. Or this whole endeavor would have been for nothing. <br/>
Hyacinth walked towards Arwen giving her a seductive stare. Arwen didn’t break eye-contact and was ashamed to admit that the way she looked at her made her weak at the foundation of the knees. </p><p>“What... what else would you have me do.” Arwen asked meekly. </p><p>“I think you could give a good guess...” Hyacinth stoked Arwen’s chin and brought her mouth inches away from her lips. Arwen turned away. She would follow through with what she wanted. But a kiss would be too intimate. Too much of a betrayal. Hyacinth was not deterred. She pressed her lips on the side of Arwen’s jaw and planted kisses up to her delicate Elven ears. She breathed in Arwen’s lovely scent and bit the lobe gently before continuing lower to her neck. Arwen sighed and her breathing becoming more aroused. She allowed Hyacinth to remove her cloak. Little by little. Until her upper half was removed and naked. Arwen instinctively covered her breasts with her arms. Hyacinth grabbed both and after a little resistance split them apart. Revealing her gorgeous breasts. Both of perfectly equal size and shape. Hyacinth kissed both with controlled passion. With light little licks just above the nipples. Hyacinth then began to suck on them. Licking and swirling Arwen’s nipples in her mouth. Wetting them with her saliva. The taste of Arwen’s skin was unlike any woman Hyacinth had ever experienced. It was silky smooth yet there was a hint of flavor. Like a sweet fruit. She moved down and kissed down her belly. Arwen closed her eyes. Her body was quivering. It had been a long time since she felt like this before. Slowly. Hyacinth removed the bottom half of her wardrobe. Revealing her slim yet well toned bare legs. She slid her hands around her hips then to her ass. Which was firm yet soft as a feather and well rounded. Perfect in proportion to the rest of her body. It was the finest ass she had ever touched. Rather than smack it as she normally would. Hyacinth gave it a good grip before moving to her thighs. Kissing them, following a trail to Arwen’s womanhood which had a slight dark brush of hair right above it. She drew close to it but did not touch it. Arwen was shaking unconsciously. She rose up and took to Arwen’s ear saying, “Let’s get you someplace more like comfortable.”</p><p>Hyacinth led Arwen to her bed. Arwen lay on her back. A blush appearing on her cheeks. Hyacinth opened her legs and kissed around her vagina. It was very wet. She paused for a moment and admired the pink folds. This would indeed be a night to remember. “Please...” Arwen whispered in need. “Whatever it is you’re about to do. Please get it over with...”</p><p>“As you wish your majesty.” Hyacinth responded and put her mouth on Arwen’s cunt. </p><p><br/>
Hyacinth found herself closing her eyes as she savoured the sweet taste of Arwen which was sweeter than honey. The exotic flavor of the Elf surpassing expectations as it set a fire to her taste buds. Soon she was lapping away eagerly at her fellow Queen’s cunt with quick but very thorough licks, Hyacinth feeling a sense of pride and ego using her experienced tongue to make Arwen moan loudly and pushed deeper into her pussy, these encouraging signs making the human woman very proud of herself as in that moment she didn't care about her clueless husband or the fact that she was breaking such a taboo by “giving good head” to an Elf. One married to the King no less. <br/>
Arwen gripped the bed sheets and spread her legs as wide as possible while pushing her cunt deeper into Hyacinths mouth. Well pleased with herself, Hyacinth received the message loud and  clear by immediately wrapping her lips around Arwen’s pussy lips so she could gently suck the Elven woman’s  juices directly out of her in between licks. The sensation of the another woman sucking on her nether realm and having Hyacinths mouth around her downstairs lips made the licking so much more intense, Arwen whimpering as the Queen effortlessly pushed her towards a orgasm. Then her tongue flicked her clit causing Arwen to let out a cry of pleasure. <br/>
All that self-control she had earlier seemed to be slipping away. The guards outside her room wouldn’t notice as they were familiar with her promiscuity and they would never suspect Lady Arwen to be making such lewd sounds. </p><p>Arwen began to curse in Elvish with some black speech in the mix. She continued trying to say various things, but it mostly came out as swears and was mostly incoherent. Arwen rarely used such language and was raised to speak gracefully strictly but swearing as much as she was seemed the appropriate response when the human woman’s tongue invaded her cunt and began thrusting in and out of her, Arwen becoming more overwhelmed with every thrust until the inevitable happened. She came into Hyacinths mouth, the sensation just as powerful as Hyacinths own if not more so. Arwen could not believe how much she was coming and began to wonder if Aragorn himself had ever brought her to orgasm with simply his mouth. As the Elf felt herself pushed over the edge of a second and then a third orgasm which sent her into a realm of complete euphoria. </p><p>Hyacinth was just as lost in the sensation and attempted to to swallow every bit of Arwen’s  cum. She succeeded the first time followed by the second, making obscene gulps as she did but the more Arwen came the more she started to grind against Hyacinths face, it wasn’t until the human woman’s face was covered in the cum when she stopped. Arwen’s face had already been glistening with Arwen’s pussy cream. She licked her lips and smiled. </p><p>“Gods....Gods I’ve never felt -“ Arwen’s words were interrupted as she was suddenly flipped over. Hyacinth has pinned her to the bed and positioned herself behind her. Startled but not without knowing what was happening. Arwen said, “Please... don’t do this. Don’t impregnate me. I will never be able explain it to my husband.” </p><p>“Calm yourself little Elf.” Hyacinth said. “Normally I would use my people’s magic to render myself temporarily sterile so I can fuck you over and over again until you can’t even remember your name. But I hadn’t prepared for your arrival so I will not be fucking you where your husband has been. I will be fucking you in the ass.” </p><p>Arwen’s eyes widened in both excitement and terror. She had never even dreamed of herself committing a deed of this nature. It was something only the humans practiced in their continuously inventive ways to satisfy their insatiable need for sex. Which is why it only fed her curiosity surrounding the subject of humans. </p><p>Hyacinth rubbed her anal hole with Arwen’s juices. Hyacinth kissed both beautiful globes of Arwen’s buttocks and gave a light playful smack. Causing the skin to ripple a little. With one hand holding Arwen down, Hyacinth used a free hand to pull apart the Elf’s ass cheeks so she could have a better view and pushed her finger into Arwen’s apparently virgin ass. From there she slowly pushed her finger up to the knuckle in the most wonderful feeling thing ever, Hyacinth moaned to herself as she got to experience the exquisite warmness of Arwen’s virgin butt. Now to her surprise, Arwen also moaned, almost sounding like she was enjoying this as much as  she was if not more so. Hyacinth began to until realize that Lady Arwen deep down was an anal slut. It was the only explanation of why she moaned in pleasure at just the initial penetration and more so when Hyacinth started pumping her finger in and out of her bottom. Sure, there was a hint of pain there at first, but that rapidly faded proving her conjecture, which suited her just fine because ever since seeing how well Arwen’s dresses hugged around the waist revealing the shape of her rump she really, really wanted to fuck her there anyway. Regardless if she had made preparations ahead of time or not. <br/>
Arwen couldn't believe how good it felt to have a finger inside her ass, whatever initial pain or discomfort left her leaving a exhilarating sensation and a sense of shame at what was being done. <br/>
Finally having had enough of stalling, Hyacinth lined up her cock with Arwen’s backdoor entrance. Carefully she entered inside the Elf. Little by little. Inch by inch. Her rod was quite large and despite having an extremely powerful  desire to just shove it in all at once. Hyacinth was in control and as Arwen got used to her size she began to pump it in and out. Starting with a rhythm. Rocking the she-Elf back and forth increasing her arousal to maddening levels. </p><p>Arwen moans, feeling that rod being pushed into her forbidden hole and already her anal walls were being made to stretch to accommodate her size as the head and first few inches inside her. Gripping her hips, Hyacinth starts to pump her cock firmly in and out of the Elven beauty's buttocks, moaning along with her as she goes on to deliver a round of firm and nicely deepening thrusts, allowing them both to get used to the sinful sensations as she adjusts to the vast invasion filling up her back passage, and Hyacinth adjusts to her tightness all around her member. "Mmmmm... Fuck, You like it don’t you Elf-Bitch? You f*cking love getting taken from behind like a common whore.” The Harad Queen asks even though she could easily tell from the sounds she was making and the way she's lustfully looking back at her lover for the night despite her not being the one whom she's married to, enjoying the feeling of Hyacinths large penis moving smoothly and steadily inside of her. Arwen didn’t answer. She didn’t need to as she lets out another groan of delight from the way Hyacinth was stiffly pumping her from behind. She only responds by turning her head once again over her shoulder and giving Hyacinth a look of barely controlled lust at the younger woman who is already delivering an impressive performance with the way she’s driving her cock in and out of her bowels. Hyacinth tightened her grip on Arwen’s hips in order to suddenly pull her backwards towards her just as she thrusts in, making the slap of skin meeting skin ring out when her crotch smacks against her ass, filling up that damp hole with all of her wonderfully thick inches.</p><p>"Ahhhh. Oh shit... MMMM... Yeah... Fucking take it!" She says, watching the sexy, rounded butt cheeks of the stunning Elven woman jiggle each time her body connects with hers driving herself in deeper into Arwen’s anal cavity that's remaining tight around her rod even with this newly increased pace as she now pulls her slim frame back into her stiff thrusts. "Mmmmm... Fuck, this is... Mmmmm!! So Fucking good..." Hyacinth adds between the shameless groans, having no qualms with fucking another man's wife when it feels this good. Arwen could barely make out a thought and she almost screamed. Begging Hyacinth to put it in her cunt. She was very close. </p><p>"Oh. OH. OH FUCK.” Arwen finally lets out in the common tongue. The Elven Queen makes another deep moan as she takes a deep thrust, feeling her crotch slapping into her backside as she fills her up again and again with a round of smooth and swift pumps, and makes sure to keep pulling her back towards her cock to increase the pleasure they are both experiencing. Her ass cheeks shaking when Hyacinth smacks into her bringing her back sharply to meet the thrust, her breasts swaying from the force of the motion her body is being made to do.</p><p>"Mmmmm... Guess I should take that as a compliment?" Hyacinth chuckles, giving another mighty thrust sending another bolt of euphoria as her cock pulses once again spilling her seed into Arwen’s succulent ass. At the same time, Arwen’s orgasm squirts out of her like a cloud bursting. Wetting the bed beneath her as the Queen collapses on top of her her cock still in her butt. Hyacinth catches her breath and lays kisses down her lower back before removing her still enlarged member.... After a moment Arwen picked herself up and slowly put her cloak back on. Even after a severe fucking. Her hair was perfect. As was the benefits of being a perfect physical being. </p><p>Hyacinth followed suit and put her gown on as well. For a few minutes there was silence. Then Arwen broke it.</p><p>“I... I trust you’ll keep your end of the bargain.” Arwen said shakily. Still recovering from what had transpired. Her ass felt sore. </p><p>Hyacinth smirked. “Well a deals a deal. But you know your majesty... This doesn’t have to be a one time thing.”</p><p>Arwen thought for a moment. Maybe not... but as amazing as it was. She could not take things further even if her body said differently.<br/>
“Thank you... But you must be satisfied with what you received. “</p><p>Hyacinth simply shrugged. Almost appearing disinterested. “Your loss My lady.”</p><p>Arwen quickly left the room. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She did what she had to...  But at what cost?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! Here’s a new chapter of Arwen getting exactly what she needs and then some. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it ;)<br/>There’s a lot more on the horizon that will explore the affair these two are having. Based on ideas graciously given by the comments from the first chapter. The next couple will be going into the more romantic side of things.  So stay tuned for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arwen lay in her bed chambers. Aragorn was now on a diplomatic mission to the country she just came from. Having the done the deed for the good of her country. But at what cost? She felt used even by her own husband. She had given of herself to another. A woman no less. A woman who had toyed with her body. Arwen felt ashamed of it but it had aroused her. It felt good and physically pleased her more than she wanted to admit. There was a reason why she came for the Queen’s royal cock as she was fucked in her anal region. Arwen had only allowed it there and not where she had truly wanted it. It was such a small thing. Had it continued further and had Arwen lost restraint by giving in to carnal desires. She might’ve let Hyacinth  do what she originally desired to do. This troubled the elf woman. She would see The Queen again. She was sure of it and would she give in to temptation? The idea enticed her so. The Queens thick member entering into her most precious and private of areas. Arwen sitting on that fat rod and riding her - No. No! She could not imagine such things. They were impure and unfaithful. Deciding to attend to the matter in the morning. Arwen closed her eyes and attempted to drift off into the realm of dreams. But even there she was not safe. In it. She dreamt of The Queen. At her side. Doing... things to her. Making her feel wanted and drowning in lust which overcame her rational thoughts. Unconsciously... Arwen’s hand slid into her sleep gown.<br/>
She awoke to find it stained with her release.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until a month later where Arwen saw The Queen again. She had been at Aragorns side as the Queens representative argued over lands that had been wrestled from Sauron’s myriads of loyal followers blinded by devotion. Even following his defeat at Mount Doom, the Orcs still revered him as a God that would one day return by some dark prophesy of sort. There had been several attacks on both kingdoms. It was not until recently that the Orc tribes suffered a setback from their all too ambitious commander Korg’Luk. Who attempted an ambush on the Queen. Hoping to capture her for ransom in exchange for expansion of territory. Only for it to backfire as Aragorn had anticipated such a strike and disguised his own soldiers as ones belonging to The Queens. What resulted was a bloody skirmish that ended in Korg’Luk’s head on a pike and the surviving Orcs scattering in terror. His death resulted in a power struggle, causing infighting amongst themselves. Leaving many parts of what was occupied free for the taking. From there came the dispute. The Queen’s representative arguing that because the attempt had been made on the Queens life and that the same lands had a place in their nations history... they should be the ones to claim it as their own. However this resulted in a border dispute. No one could agree on where it began and where it ended. Because no one would compromise. </p><p>Dully listening to the back and forth squabble. Arwen tapped her foot impatiently. She had been having dreams of The Queen. To make matters worse due to Aragorns age lowering his once intensely hot libido and his immersion into Gondor’s politics. Arwen felt increasingly for lack of a better word to describe it...horny.  The neglect had dug her further into a pit of repressed sexual desire. Although she hated herself for thinking it but she was hoping to see The Queen enter the doors. But she had not. She had another personal matter to attend to and could not make the meeting to further discuss the debate. Excusing herself. Arwen left the room. She was barely noticed.<br/>
Going down a dimly lit hall. Arwen stood next to a window overlooking the white city. It was dark and the moon shown brightly. It was beautiful and for a moment she breathed in the fresh air of the outside. Perhaps she would never see The Queen again. It was a single moment in memory. A dream and nothing more. That’s when her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. </p><p>“Nice night for a fuck isn’t it?” </p><p>Arwen whirled around.. Hyacinth was leaning against the wall. She was clothed in concealment. A hooded cloak that hid her physically appealing  features. At first glance she looked no more special than a lowly servant girl. Except for her face. That face of beauty that nearly matched any elf. Her hazel eyes eyed her from head to toe. Slowly approaching her. Arwen could not speak. She was entranced in disbelief. </p><p>Smiling. Hyacinth continued, “Cat got your tongue hmm? Oh do not be ashamed. You don’t have to explain yourself. I know you’ve been dreaming of me.” </p><p>“How would you know such things?” Arwen asked more to herself.</p><p>“Oh I have my ways... your people aren’t the only ones to have a way with magic... .” She said this as she drew closer to Arwen. Arwen was frozen. Captivated by this woman. She knew if someone caught them in this position it would result in questions. Questions that could be scandalous. Yet she could not be move. Something inside her wanted to see what she would do. Hyacinth traced a finger along Arwen’s jawline. She put her mouth to Arwen’s ear. Her breath felt intoxicating against her neck.<br/>
Hyacinth whispered, “I know what it is you feel. Even now.” Her left hand finding its way underneath Arwen’s Elven gown. Arwen sighed. Her arousal was becoming too difficult to manage. Hyacinth planted light kisses on her neck. Causing Arwen to moan slightly. Everything in her mind was furiously telling her to stop this but she did not wish to. It felt too long since she had felt this way. The hand slid up her thigh and made soft motions on her buttocks. Before gently gripping it and lowering to her vaginal walls. Feeling her arousal. Hyacinth grinned. “Someone’s been a naughty girl...” She began to rub her cunt when Arwen spoke in protest.<br/>
“You must stop. Please...” then to her surprise and displeasure. That’s what she did. </p><p>“If you insist.” Hyacinth said not before nibbling on her ear and saying, “and if you change your mind you know how to find me.”</p><p>Hyacinth then took her leave. Arwen stood there feeling unfulfilled. Arwen returned to the meeting. This time however she took out her frustrations on the representative. Delivering a  spirited argument about uniting themselves and setting a compromise on Gondors part should Harad do the same. To her surprise, it tipped to her favor and the matter was to be settled once she had spoken to her majesty. An agreement was being reached.<br/>
Arwen deduced that this was not entirely by her diplomatic skill alone. Hyacinth had a hand in the outcome.</p><p>*****</p><p>Arwen lay restless in her bed. Try as she might, sleep could not find her. Her thoughts kept coming back to Hyacinth’s words. How she had been right about everything. Arwen could not deny it forever. The conclusion remained the same - Hyacinth wanted her and the feeling mutual. This was certain. But Arwen had to know why she chose her. What was her endgame? Just to gain sexual gratification? To achieve greater political status through these “talks”? Nothing more? She had to find out. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Why?” Arwen asked. She was indeed curious and horny. The Elf Queen struggled in vain to repress the latter while standing once again in Hyacinth’s bed chambers. </p><p>“Why what your Grace?” Hyacinth responded with a hint of sarcasm that was infuriating.</p><p>“Why me? What is your goal?” </p><p>“Mm. My goal? So you think I’m using you to gain political favor with Gondor. As long as you believe our relationship is special you’ll be more inclined to grant my every request. That you’re nothing more than a pretty tool in my box of tricks.” Hyacinth stated. Arwen glared at her as she met Arwen’s eyes.</p><p>“Well... I’m sorry to disappoint you because you could not be further from the truth.” Hyacinth said. Arwen’s eyes softened into confusion. If that was not the reason. Then...?</p><p>“I fucked you in that wonderful arse of yours... Because I wanted to.... and if you want to bring up theories. I think you hoped it would be some kind of grand scheme. So you wouldn’t be tempted to act on what you really came here for... While your husband is away. None the wiser.” Hyacinth said as she stepped closer to Arwen. </p><p>“Your heart need not be troubled my Lady. What you desire is only natural... No one has to or ever will know if that be your desire.”</p><p>“I’ll make this very simple for you. If you want me. Come and claim me.” Hyacinth finished.  </p><p>There was a minute of silence. The only sound to be heard was Arwen’s heart beating in her chest. Then without warning. Arwen gently touched her face and pressed her lips against hers. Hyacinth gladly reciprocated. The kiss was ignited like a fire in a dry forest. The heat intensified with every passing moment. Passion filled. Their tongues danced in their mouths. Almost as if they were wrestling for control. For every kiss Arwen gave, Hyacinth planted a second one on her bottom lip. Like a signature. It wasn’t long before both night gowns were slipped off and the two women were left naked. Entangling themselves with each other. Hyacinth pinned Arwen to the bed. Her cock hardening and grazing Arwen’s lower-section. Her hands sliding up her Elven thighs and cupping her delectable ass underneath. Pressing her face to her bosom. Arwen groaned as Hyacinth clasped her lips on her breast and began suckling on her nipple. Massaging the other as she did. Hyacinth went back and forth slobbering over her prize. Leaving the two wonderful mounds sticky with saliva. Kissing lower to Arwen’s abdomen. She suddenly swung Arwen’s legs over her shoulders. And at the same time she plunged her tongue down Arwen’s cunt. Granting a pleasured gasp. Licking and then finding her clit. Hyacinth wrapped her lips on it. Sucking it into her mouth while playing with the nub using her long tongue. Arwen started moaning loudly and luridly the longer it went on. Her face had a blush and she clutched the silk sheets. Nearly tearing them with her grip. Her cunt was simply gushing and Hyacinth was feasting on it as if it were an exotic treat. Grabbing her by her ass cheeks. Hyacinth continued her relentless stimulation. It didn’t take long this time for Arwen to reach orgasm. Hyacinth drank it in. Gripping her like a vice. Swallowing every drop and making obscene gulping noises as she did.<br/>
Then as soon as her orgasm finished splashing out of her. Hyacinth adjusted their position and plunged her cock inside Arwen’s sweet pussy. Immediately thrusting while holding one of Arwen’s legs on her left shoulder. Thrusting mercilessly like a woman possessed. Arwen was engulfed by sensory overload. The aftershocks of her recent orgasm combined with Hyacinths thrusts was maddening as she lowered herself slightly driving deeper into Arwen’s cunt. Arwen reached out and grasped Hyacinths breasts. Marveling in their size and the way they swung with each thrust. Letting go of her leg. Hyacinth’s breasts met Arwen’s. Now in a missionary position. Her thrusts saw no end. </p><p>Kissing with unquenchable desire. Arwen wrapped her legs around her, crying out as she thrust deeply into her, making her back arch, her pussy spreading painfully to take the thick invader. Hyacinth gasped at the feeling of her walls around her cock, the smooth wet silk of her pussy better than any human woman, giving her four hard quick stabs until he was again completely inside her.<br/>
With deep tight grinds, Arwen thrust her pussy up, embracing the delicious pain of feeling that huge cock fucking her. She moaned and ground tightly around her, legs crossed over her plump pumping ass, the bed creaking violently as she laid into her again and again. Her soft breasts bounced with each thrust, hands rubbing the woman’s strong arms as she fucked her, pounding herself inside her. Arwen clutched Hyacinth’s neck and began to dig into her muscular back with her nails. Leaving deep cuts that bled slightly.  This willed pain that caused Hyacinth to groan in Arwen’s mouth. Nonetheless it granted the Queen much needed adrenaline and within a few seconds. Hyacinth ceased to feel it. Her cock kept going further inside of the Elf. Further than anyone had ever been. Arwen’s legs wrapped around Hyacinths waist roughly as the other woman got closer and closer to orgasm. </p><p>“Yes... Yes. Yes! Give in to me my Queen.” Arwen whispered. Her fingers now ran through Hyacinth’s hair. Now getting damp from the sweat of her exertion.  Hyacinth stared entranced into Arwen’s eyes which only furthered the Elf’s lust. They kissed again as Hyacinth unloaded her seed into her at the same time Arwen’s own juices flowed out. It released in a flood that left Arwen feeling wonderfully full. Arwen’s legs tightening their grip around Hyacinths waist and her arms coiled around her head as they kissed for several minutes. Hyacinth’s still hardened cock resting inside of her. Ready for more.<br/>
Arwen then swung Hyacinth on her back. Bending down to kiss her once more. She sank herself back down on Hyacinth’s cock. Giving her a seductive look, Arwen slowly began to bob up and down on that delicious cock. Finding a rhythm. She flipped her beautiful dark hair back as she continued to ride her. Hyacinth stared at what was before her. She had never seen a more beautiful woman in her entire life. An Elven Queen bouncing like a common slut on her cock. It was a sight very few in all of history got to experience. For a brief moment. Hyacinth had a vision of taking Arwen as her wife. Fucking her all day and night in a wedding gown. Pleasing her in ways no other man or woman could. Even impregnating her with children of her own. 

 Coming out of her fantasies. She was grateful for having prepared ahead of time. There would be no unexpected pregnancies out of wedlock so she was free to indulge as much as she pleased. Hyacinth gripped Arwen’s surprisingly thick hips as her moans became high-pitched cries of pleasure. Slowly her hands slid to her ass. Encouraging the Elf woman to keep going as she began to thrust upwards in time with Arwen. Hyacinth dug her fingers into those pale globes and slid a finger into the crack of her ass. She felt the muscles clench each time they slapped back onto her crotch. Which only added to the incredible sensation of which words alone could
not describe. Arwen moaned even louder and increased her speed. Sweat made her skin glisten and her hair shine in the moonlight. Giving the elf woman a look of a goddess.<br/>
“Ah..ahh..fuck yes... fuck yes..." Hyacinth grunted under her, pulling her hips down as she thrust up just as Arwen started cumming on her, her pussy soaking her shaft and dripping down over her balls as it grabbed down tightly around her, the spasms of her crotch making her pussy gush as she rode her. The Queen couldn't hold out any longer. Gritting her teeth she thrust up yet again and gushed a heavy stream of cum into Arwen's pussy. She spurt into her like a fountain, each grind of her pussy making another hot sticky rope splatter into her elven slit. Arwen felt each hard spurt and bucked wildly, fucking herself desperately onto it, bouncing and squeezing deeply to get it all inside her. </p><p>“Mmmmmm...ahhh.... like ahh... my ass?” Arwen asked. Her forehead had perspiration and even after all that she was barely our of breath.  Hyacinth was impressed by the sexual vigor of the Elves.</p><p>“Ahhh... Gods yesss... fuck!”   Hyacinth responded. </p><p>“Mmm good. Then  I trust you will enjoy the view my Queen.” Arwen said and reversed positions so her back was turned to Hyacinth. Sinking back on her cock. She continued. Dark strands of hair stuck to her creamy skin as she continued her ride with her gorgeous ass on full display. Hyacinth only groaned and reached for it. Slapping both cheeks and thrusting with even greater ferocity. Hyacinth was teetering on the edge of orgasm when Arwen suddenly stopped again. Hyacinth whined until her face was buried between Arwen’s cheeks. Now in a 69 position. Arwen reached down and gripped Hyacinth’s cock. From the bottom of the shaft to the top she trailed her tongue. Licking it and wrapping her tongue around it. Coating it with a think layer of saliva. Only stopping at the head. Arwen gripped the rod harder, slightly opening the piss hole and sticking the tip of her tongue into it. She stated there for a moment and proceeded to lodge the entire length down her throat. Arwen moaned as her head moved up and down. Sucking the woman’s cock as Hyacinth pleased her from behind. Within a few minutes another load exploded out of Hyacinth. Arwen dove deeper and kept swallowing the flood of semen. Loving her taste. </p><p>Just as she was about to come up for air, the torrent ceased. Popping it out of her mouth. Arwen gave the twitching cock another lick. As she was pushed down on her face.<br/>
“Touch yourself. I must have a taste of this ass.” Hyacinth commanded and so she did.<br/>
Arwen then moaned loudly as Hyacinth moved her tongue to her anal hole and began licking her where no mouth had ever been. It was a delight to the senses. Arwen had always thought that area was to never be stimulated. Dubbed too dirty of a practice for most humans. So this was new and exciting for her. She started losing control of herself as Hyacinth grasped both of her ass cheeks. Slapping them and burying her tongue in her asshole. Thrusting in and out. Using her tongue like a small prick, no matter what part of Arwen’s body she was devouring it all tasted as sweet as sugar. Elves truly were perfect beings without physical flaw or even a less than savory scent or smell. It was addicting and Hyacinth could only indulge her desires in a way she had never been able to appreciate before. Arwen’s body was shaking intensely and she moaned louder and louder while biting into a pillow. Trying to stifle her yelps. And as she began fingering herself the oral stimuli eventually became too much to bear and she bursted into another orgasm. At the same moment, Hyacinth dove down and let the juices flow in her mouth.  Drinking it as if suffering a bout of dehydration. Arwen still twitching from orgasm, Hyacinth crawled upwards atop Arwen’s back and kissed her way to her ear and sucked on the pointy end. Earning a giggle out of the Elf that made Hyacinth’s heart melt. She moved to Arwen’s mouth for a wet sloppy kiss.<br/>
Now positioning herself behind her, Hyacinth shoved her cock straight up the Elf’s ass. Thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. Gripping her hips hard enough to leave a red mark. Arwen was now reduced to a carnal animal of the woods. Screaming into the mattress and swearing in black speech as Hyacinth kept up the assault. Slapping her ass and whispering obscenities into her ear. Hyacinth bit into her shoulder as she blew the biggest orgasm of the night. Arwen’s cheeks flapped and her anal hole seemed to clutch Hyacinths cock in a death grip as it shot out load after load. It was so much in fact that Arwen felt it swish in her bowels and leak out of her asshole. Hyacinth turned her head and the two women kissed yet again. Hyacinth gently lay on Arwen and opened the Elf’s mouth to suck on her tongue. Swallowing the Elf woman’s spit and mixing it with her own. Arwen’s mouth lay open and she closed her eyes. Reveling in the sensation. They took turns until the two ran out of oxygen. Hyacinth slowly pulled away to take a breath, leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths and kissing her again before collapsing on top of her.<br/>
It was then when exhaustion finally took hold of the two women. Arwen closed her eyes, feeling Hyacinths strong arms around her. She felt content. Safe and more importantly satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>They would proceed to fuck wildly once again as the sun rose in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy things are heating up. To anyone hoping for Eowyn to show up. Your wish is granted ;)</p><p>Thank you all for reading and please comment. I enjoy reading your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sleep...” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“I am asleep.” Aragorn answers. Opening his eyes, he is enthralled by the beauty of Arwen. Her hair was adorned in elven attire and the beautiful locks flowed down her back. The rest of her was behind a thinly veiled purple dress. Every inch of her body seemed to be divinely crafted. </em><br/>
<em>She stared at him. Not just with lust but with endearment. He knew full well her feelings towards him and his towards her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is a dream.” He said. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Then it is a good dream.” Arwen responded before leaning down to kiss his lips. It felt perfect. Too perfect in fact. There was no war to fight.  No quest to wage. Just being lost in the moment of love in its purest form. He could spend all eternity holding her. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Sleep.” she whispered. Softly touching his face. Kissing him once more before retreating to the balcony overlooking the magnificence of Rivendell. While it was a sight without flaw. Aragorn’s mind was soon clouded. He was troubled from the journey that lay before him. The possibility of not returning was very real. The fate of Middle-Earth rested on the shoulders of a small hobbit. He would gladly lay down his life for the boy. But... deep down. Aragorn would wish for it to never come to that. He had to. He needed to return to Arwen when it was all over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You told me once this day would come” he said in the Elvish language that had come as naturally to him as the common tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Using her empathic powers. Arwen felt her lovers anxiety. She sought to calm him with soothing words.</em><br/>
<em>“This is not the end... it is the beginning.” She said softly. “You must go with Frodo. That is your path.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting up. He joined her. His mind still heavy with doubt. Aragorn gently leaned his head onto hers. Again speaking in Elvish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My path is hidden from me.” Aragorn said. He could almost see prophetically his failure to overcome the weaknesses of his forefather. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is already set before you. You cannot falter now.” Arwen said. She had faith in this man. No matter what would come into the future. Arwen knew his abilities were far more than his mere skill in battle. Even if he had not yet discovered them. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Arwen....” Aragorn began. But she put a hand to his mouth. Silencing him.</em></p><p>
  <em>“If you trust nothing else. Trust this.” Arwen lowered it to the light of the Evenstar on his necklace. She had given it to him when she vowed to give up an immortal life just to be with him. It was hers to give to whom she willed. Arwen knew deep down that Aragorn would soon be taken by the hands of death long before her. But it was symbolic in the way she described her love. If she could she would end her natural lifespan to that of a humans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust us.” Her hand now rested on his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aragorn looked at her and their eyes met with a level of understanding that made words obsolete.  Leaning in for another kiss that deepened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two made love that day. With an intensity neither had experienced before. </em>
</p><p><br/>
*******</p><p>Arwen awoke to find Hyacinth sound asleep next to her. Her naked luscious body laying on its stomach intertwined with the blankets. The light shined just right. Giving her skin a glow that matched the sun. She too was naked. Arwen thought of that day. Back when everything felt so uncertain. How time seemed to be slipping away from their fingers. How she cherished every moment she had with her beloved Aragorn. </p><p>Now in peace time. It seemed like the passion that once filled her marriage was all but insignificant compared to what it once was. She had sought to fulfill that need elsewhere. In the arms of the Queen of Harad. Oh how had Hyacinth impressed her by her forwardness. To know what or who she wanted. To take it when she wanted it. It was this attitude that Arwen found unbelievably attractive. It was the kind Aragorn used to have when he had been younger and more brash. She sometimes would smile. Reminiscing on those times when she and Aragorn would meet in secret under her fathers nose. Either to fuck or simply enjoy the others company reveling in their hidden romance and the excitement of breaking the rules.  </p><p>That was what she felt the other night with Hyacinth. Who had fucked her to incredible orgasm after orgasm. How she had introduced to her the wonders of sex with the same gender. With a little extra in between her legs. Something Arwen only thought about in passing but dismissed as foolish. Now she was curious. Curious of what it might be like to seduce other women. Perhaps Eowyn of Rohan? Arwen remembered her unrequited love for Aragorn and how it only made her want him more. Sometimes fantasizing how she would react seeing her ride his cock in front of her. Seeing her wanting but not having. Admittedly though, Arwen saw her as a beautiful woman that she would not blame Aragorn for choosing had he lost hope in their relationship. Loyalty is what bound him to her. </p><p>Loyalty. She thought. Something she could not seriously see herself embodying. Considering how much she gave in. Allowing Hyacinth to ravish her beyond measure. Guilt slowly started to creep up on her. It hurt her to break her husbands heart. So for that reason. He could not know. Never.  She loved him too much for it to come to that. <br/>
Getting up. She retrieved her discarded gown. She would bathe this morning. Luckily for her. Aragorn would not return for another month. Which would give her time to collect herself and maybe put this behind -</p><p>“What are you doing up so early darling?” Hyacinth asked. She had gotten up too although she had not bothered to pick up her night gown. <br/>
She strode over to Arwen without shame. She hugged her from behind. </p><p>Feeling her bare breasts pressed against her back. Arwen’s arousal was triggered. </p><p>“Hyacinth... I must take my leave. I do not usually stay in my chambers for very long if I’m not with my husband. The guards they may grow suspicious and ask for my whereabouts.” Arwen protested wearily.</p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t worry about them.” She said. Inching her gown off a little. Revealing her bare shoulder. Hyacinth kissed it and Arwen shivered.</p><p>“Hyacinth. We must not go further. It is not right.”</p><p>“That’s not what you said last night.” She moved to Arwen’s neck. Licking her softly. “I seem to remember lots and lots of sounds of another kind.” <br/>
Her cock grazed Arwen’s ass. </p><p>“Mmm...Why mmm... would we not worry about them?”<br/>
Arwen said between gasps as Hyacinth began to finger her wet pussy. </p><p>“I provided them a private tour of Harad culture while we had our fun. Courtesy of the maidens.” She said. “They gave them plenty of ail.” </p><p>“Ahhh. Make it quick then.” Arwen said. </p><p>“You be quick.” Hyacinth grinned. “I’ll take my time.”</p><p>Hyacinth  firmly grasped Arwen's arm, pushing her up against the wall. Arwen was startled by her strong grip , thudding up against the stone wall, eyes flared, shocked from the rapid jerking as if she was some sort of ragdoll. Before she could respond, Hyacinth crushed her lips against her neck, licking and sucking hungrily, devouring her satiny skin, tasting the forest on the Elven beauty. She pressed her against the wall, grasping her soft breast. </p><p>Then came a knock on the door. </p><p>Arwen gasped, eyes sagging, her voice muffled yet trailing off into a moan as she felt the hot lips on her neck. She twisted half-heartedly in her grasp, body reacting to the pawing and rubbing over her perky breast. </p><p>Knock.</p><p>Hyacinth tore the front of her clothing and plunged her hand inside, over her bare soft tit. Her other arm holding Arwen's slender body to hers before sliding her bare hand back into her gown, rubbing her hot globe. Arwen whined as her nipple stiffened, putting her hands on shoulders and pushing her back. “No Hyacinth...” she whispered. </p><p>Knock knock.</p><p>For a moment she just stared at her, and then she pushed her hand off her chest, taking the back of her head and kissed her roughly, his tongue burrowing into her mouth. Arwen trembled and kissed back hotly, licking her tongue, moaning into his mouth as her breast was rubbed and squeezed. Hyacinth pulled her hand from within her gown, sliding it down her body to cup and squeeze her delicate ass, feeling over the curve of it, rubbing deeply behind her to her inner thigh. Arwen moaned in response, kissing deeper, about to wrench herself away from this despite how it felt. Hyacinth was still sticking her tongue into her mouth, kissing her chin and neck. "Hyacinth no, please." Arwen begged.</p><p>"Shh...” Arwen huffed as his hot breath went over her neck as he kissed her. Arwen once again pressed her hands against her, but she roughly thudded her back against the wall, now reaching down and lifting her gown, hiking it high up her thighs, exposing her slender pale legs to his rough fingers. </p><p>Arwen gasped as her ass was taken and she was lifted up, her eyes widening at the feel of Hyacinth’s huge cock slapping against the insides of her thighs, her legs being spread on either side of her muscled body. Hyacinth’s fingers gripped her hair and pulled Arwen’s head back from her neck. She was about to protest when with a lunge she thrust forward, spearing her hard prick deep into her satiny elven pussy, the feel of her intimate parts incomparable to that of a human. The words fled her as her eyes glazed, body jerking from Hyacinth’s hard thrusts. Her grip on her hair lightened until she was merely stroking her head, legs wrapping around the woman tightly.</p><p>Hyacinth groaned into her neck, hands under her ass, kneading it hard, Arwen's gown bunched up between them as she thrust like a mad woman inside her, jamming in and out of the wet heat of her royal pussy. With hot hard thuds she fucked up into that juicy cunt, pulling her as she pressed deeply inside her, skewering her with her hard cock.</p><p>Hyacinth quickly put a hand over her mouth. Arwen looked at her in horror. Hyacinth only smiled. Opening the slit in the door and revealing a messenger. </p><p>“Yes?” Hyacinth asked. Still thrusting shamelessly. </p><p>The messenger was a young man. He was blushing wildly and seemed embarrassed by what was obviously happening. Although not knowing two important things. 1. That Hyacinth was using a real cock. 2. It was Lady Arwen with whom she was having intercourse with. </p><p>“I... *ahem* I came to um...” the messenger said. </p><p>“Don’t be shy. This isn’t how I usually start my day. Go on. Do your job.”</p><p>“I was sent to deliver a message. From Lady Eowyn of Rohan... um... it’s for Queen Arwen. I was told she might’ve been here.”</p><p>“She was but she left not too long ago. I am<br/>
to have lunch with her grace so I can deliver the message for you.”</p><p>“I.... but... it... it is my responsibility...”</p><p>“It is and you have fulfilled it. The hard part is over. All I’m doing is... one moment...”</p><p>Hyacinth thrusted upwards five times. Earning muffled cries. Flipping her hair she turned again to the messenger. </p><p>“I’m doing the fair lady a favor.” Looking into Arwen’s eyes who were filled with both terror and lust.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Um.. Dear ummm.” </p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Dear Lady Arwen. I desire to treat with you in three days. I invite you to my home to celebrate my oncoming anniversary. It has been a long hour since we spoke. I hope this message finds its way to you safe and sound. “</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It... was my duty.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“I... Brenner.”</p><p>“Well Brenner... you seem like a handsome young man who’s in need of a good lay. Why don’t you go visit a brothel. I will have one of mine service you without charge. Ask for Amber, she is quite lovely and very beautiful. Say to her this - ‘Hyacinth sends her regards’. She will know what you mean.”</p><p>“I.... thank you your grace.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now if you would excuse me... I have more pressing matters to attend to.”</p><p><br/>
Hyacinth closed the slit. </p><p>Arwen clenched her fingers on her, digging in her hair, holding her back as she pumped inside her. Scared and intensely excited she had imagined Aragorn to be behind the door. As the wet heat in her pussy grew from the heavy fucking, her legs clenched tighter, squeezing her tight in her quim. With tight deep grinds she started thrusting her hips at her, her calf’s against her legs, pulling her up and into her.</p><p>Hot wet lips found Arwen's ear, sucking on it and whispering as Hyacinth slathered her tongue over her sculpted tip, "Well that was a close one wasn’t it?” </p><p> “You ahhh... you are mad ahhh”</p><p>Hyacinth thrusted faster into her, lusting for the feeling of her velvety pussy, her legs around her, urging her on. Arwen ground her pussy down hard around Hyacinth, feeling their bodies merged completely, panting in her ear as she sweat into her gown. “Mmm. You liked it didn’t you Elf-Bitch. Don’t try to lie to me.”</p><p>Yes...yes..." she mewled into her ear, her pussy spasming and clenching tightly over her fucking tightly onto her cock. She wanted to scream as she came, but bit into Hyacinths shoulder, growling into it, long raven hair spilling down her side as her pussy quivered and gushed over her.</p><p>"Gods!", grunted Hyacinth as she felt her cumming, the wet hot flow around her prick overwhelming her. With a few hard wild thrusts into her silky sheath she held tight and came, spraying hot ropes of cum deep inside her, claiming her Elven lady, and she was 'her’ Elven lady now. She was sure of it. Her hands squeezed and held her soft ass as she thrust slowly and deeply, spurting everything she had into her clenching pussy, groaning in ecstasy.</p><p>Arwen felt the release, making her toes curl and legs clench. She purred and kissed her neck, and her head, gasping as she drained the woman of every glorious drop, feeling the wild thrill of another woman spilling into her. And getting away with it.<br/>
For several minutes they clung to each other, sweaty in their embrace. Then with a soft kiss, Arwen slid off of her gently, sighing as she felt her hot prick spring from her clasping pussy.<br/>
Smoothing down her gown over her legs. She signed. </p><p>“Lady Eowyn?” Hyacinth said. She had sat down on the bed. Her cock finally resting between her legs. Although it was still slightly aroused just by Arwen’s presence alone. This thought pleased Arwen.</p><p>“What of her?” Arwen asked. She definitely needed to bathe as she smelled of sex.</p><p>“Perhaps she could be given a nice surprise... an anniversary gift of my own.” Her cock twitched in response.</p><p>“Am I not enough for you?” Arwen asked. Causing the Queen to laugh. </p><p>“Oh my sweet little Elf. You are more than all the women of my homeland... If I could have you all to myself. I would. “ Hyacinth said. Looking at Arwen straight in the eyes. She meant every word. Could it mean that Hyacinth desired her as a wife? Arwen blushed at the thought. But it could not be. In her heart Arwen knew the truth. Despite being more immensely satisfied sexually than she had been for years. Arwen simply did not love her. She loved Aragorn even with the unexpected flaws that came with her marriage... Still. There was no denying that Arwen too had grown to have feelings for this woman. More than she felt comfortable admitting. Hyacinth was attractive. More than that- A sex goddess of humans. She also accomplished more than anyone in her homeland. While being a woman at that. Hyacinth was strong, independent and determined to get what she wanted. She wanted Arwen’s elven body and she had her. More than once. Would she also succeed in taking Arwen as something more than what this was? No. Arwen reasoned. She would not allow it. </p><p>As if reading her thoughts. Hyacinth continued. “But circumstances do not favor us this day do they? Mmm. But I had thought of swaying Lady Eowyn through you.”</p><p>Seducing Eowyn? Arwen was shocked. The idea aroused her and it did cross her mind. How is it this woman knows just what to say? Her mind went through dozens of possible scenarios. Most of which would end in miserable failure and humiliation. But what of the ones of success? Arwen shuddered at the sinful desire to mimic  what Hyacinth did and take what she wanted when she wanted it.</p><p>“How? If she refuses it could mean the death of me.”</p><p>“I know of this. But you are to never know until you give it a try.”</p><p>“It is too risky Hyacinth!”</p><p>“So was what we did just mere moments ago. How could you live your life like this? An immortal not willing to take a chance at breaking the rules set before her. It seems like a waste of a natural gift to me.” </p><p>Somewhat annoyed and bewildered at Hyacinth’s bold remark. Arwen countered, “If you are so confident in this plan. Convince me it is possible. Because as of this moment I do not think it to be worth the attempt.”</p><p>“I have two ways of going about it. One a pheromone I use to persuade women to my bed which -“</p><p>“Do you wish to take her against her will? No. If that is the case I will not be a part of it.”</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. It only entices those who already have the desire in their heart. It is like alcohol except a little more effective because they are completely aware of their actions.”</p><p>“And two?”</p><p>“Two. If she refuses. A simple spell spoken when using this ring will cause her to forget the proposal.” She tugged on it with her finger. Arwen never noticed its otherworldly glow until now. </p><p>She planned everything. Did she use this on her?</p><p>“I can tell you’re interested. Although it would be nicer if you said it outloud. </p><p>“I... I am interested.” Arwen answered.</p><p>“But something else troubles you?” Hyacinth inquired curiously.</p><p>“Did you use this pheromone on me?” Arwen asked nervously. She hoped this would not be true. She could not bear for it to be a lie.

</p>
<p>There was a pause. The normally calm and collected Hyacinth seemed surprised. Her usual smirk faded a little.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I can trust your answer.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Arwen sensed there was more to it then what was spoken. But she did not want to believe that this was all a fantasy. That it would never have happened if Hyacinth didn’t use her magic to some degree. Arwen concluded that if there is more she will find out in due time. For now she would focus on something that would not cause her dismay. It was another reason why she admired this woman. She lived her life within the present. What harm could this cause if she had access to instant amnesia. A safety net?</p><p>“So what would it be? Yes or no?” Hyacinth asked. Eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>After a pause of her own. Arwen gave her the answer she was hoping for.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arwen was not one to travel with a large company and apparently neither was Hyacinth. They had begun to ride together to Edoras the land of the horse-lords. Arwen was excited beyond measure. She felt a joy that recalled her back to her younger days. Here she was. Living in the present. As if there was no care in the world. As the two rode side by side. Arwen was possessed by an idea. To race towards the Forrest of Fangorn. Hyacinth accepted her challenge and the two rode with uncanny speed. Despite Hyacinth’s ability to appear larger than life, she felt confident her wager. And it was not unwarranted. Arwen recalled her experience with the horror of the Ring/Wraiths. How she held Frodo at her side and desperately galloped just ahead of those acursed souls reach. Reaching the falls of Rivendell. She felt the power of her people surge through her body as the Wraith’s closed in on her position. Having cornered her at last it seemed. The apparent leader of the hooded ghouls demanded she give up the Halfling and referred to her as She-Elf. Rather than being held in a grip of terror she held fast against him. Even daring him to try and take Frodo from her. Enraged, the Wraiths crossed the water wanting nothing more than to torture and mutilate the Elf who had defied them. They had taken the bait. Whispering a spell. She stood her ground as the waves came crashing down behind them. The water shaping itself into a stampede of horses. The Wraith’s panicked and attempted to retreat to no avail. They screamed and cursed as the waters crushed their horses and overtook them.  <br/>
In that moment she had triumphed. But as she did Frodo had took a turn for the worst. Overwhelmed with empathy. Arwen shed tears. Uttering a silent prayer in behalf of the little Hobbit.  
Arwen wondered how the Hobbit was fairing. Perhaps he had finally found peace in the Grey Havens. It reminded her of how short life is for the people of Middle-Earth and why the age of men had passed. They were beings who knew their time was severely limited. Unlike the Elves who had grown complacent because of their immortality. Aside from Sauron’s minions, Mankind would advance more quickly then any other race because of a sense of urgency. To live within the present and make it worth something. It was why Arwen had come to have a special fondness for humans and why she had fallen in love with one. Hyacinth had become the embodiment of the mindset which set her apart from the others. Yet even so. Arwen wouldn’t allow her to attain victory if she had a say in the matter. Galloping ahead of her across the hills and countryside. She reached Fangorn with 10 seconds to spare. Hyacinth groaned. Losing was something she was not used to. </p><p>“You win this day my lady. To the victor goes the spoils” she said.</p><p>“Oh I believe I will have those spoils soon enough.” Arwen said batting her eyes at her. Hyacinths cock throbbed a little. The way she looked at her...</p><p>“Is this the forest you spoke of?” Hyacinth asked. </p><p>“Yes. The trees here once allied themselves with the Rohirrium. Assisting them in the war. They were instrumental in the defeat of the treacherous white wizard. I do not think they move anymore. As it has been quite sometime since then.” Arwen explained. Hitching their horses as they walked through the forest. It was darkened almost instantly as the branches above them formed a ceiling. Hyacinth had not seen anything quite like it in comparison to her desert homeland. She had been in awe at the seemingly unending prosperity of vegetation. </p><p>“So much...” Hyacinth said to herself.</p><p>“Hm?” Arwen asked.</p><p>Hyacinth said nothing. </p><p>“My Queen?” Arwen asked again.</p><p>“So much green...” Hyacinth repeated. She had not even looked at Arwen. Having become captivated with the sights and sounds. A small smile formed on Arwen’s face as she followed the woman. Exploring deeper into the forest</p><p>“Tell me. How did the trees come to sentience?” <br/>
Hyacinth asked curiously.</p><p>“This forest is very old. Full of memory. I only know from tales passed down to me by my Father. Despite me being an Elf. I am quite young, just over 2,700 years old.” Arwen said. </p><p>Hyacinth stared at her. Bewildered. </p><p>“Only 2,700 years?” Hyacinth repeated with amazement. Arwen looked back at her and giggled. Then Hyacinth responded with something that was rare for her to see. A sense of humility within the proud woman.</p><p>“I must be a child to you by comparison.” Hyacinth said with a hint of insecurity.  Arwen’s heart fluttered a little with endearment. </p><p>“No.” Arwen said. “It doesn’t work that way. We experience time in a very similar way. We do not see grown men and women as somehow being a class below us in the plane of existence. I acknowledge that most of us are much older but it does not hinder our perspective. We’ve come to understand that while our lifespan is long it does not leave us without the need to further expand on our knowledge and wisdom.”</p><p>“Besides...” Arwen continued. “You are far from a child in more ways than one.” She narrowed her eyes at Hyacinth with a flirtatious tone. Her vision falling on the area below the waist.</p><p>Hyacinth blushed.Arwen was in full control of the situation. For once Hyacinth felt out of her element. <br/>
 <br/>
“So how did it come to pass?” Hyacinth asked.</p><p>“Well. In modern times they are referred to as Ents. We referred to them as Onodrim or Tree-Host. They were already sentient but without the ability to speak. My father would tell me tales of how the Elves gave them the gift of speech. Thus curing the Ents of their dumbness. It was a remarkable achievement. They would even sing of this event in history through song.” Arwen stated. Hyacinth listened carefully. Clinging on to every word. </p><p>“What does it sound like?” Hyacinth asked. She had a child-like wonderment. Arwen took a deep breath and sung. It was in Elvish. As she sung. The forest seemed to brighten as the sun penetrated through the thick brush above. Light shined on her and even the birds seemed to join her in song. Hyacinth gazed at the Elf woman. She had a beauty to her voice unheard of and the scene around her it made Arwen seem like a goddess. Hyacinth desired her right there. Not just for the gratification of sexual pleasure. But as a wife. Whom she would have children with. In this moment. Hyacinth had fallen in love with the Elf-Queen. </p><p>As Arwen finished. Hyacinth clapped and Arwen blushed. Giving a little bow. They would hike for several more hours and talking without end about the rich history of Middle Earth before stopping to rest. Having a picnic. They ate in silence before falling asleep by a gorge. The sound of water soothing to their ears.</p><p><br/>
****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon awakening Arwen saw that Hyacinth was gone. Immediately she began to worry. The Queen did not know the woods like she did. She could easily become lost and if she stepped in the wrong place. The trees could become alive and harm her. Arwen was reminded of Merry and Pippins experience. How the two were nearly buried alive if not for Treebeard intervening. </p><p>Searching frantically. She also felt like someone was watching her. It made her uneasy. Turning left she crossed between two trees. Arwen continued until a branch snapped behind her. Whirling around. Arwen unsheathed her knife. An orc? Some assassin? Whoever it was. Arwen was prepared. Standing there for some time. No one came. Arwen breathed a little easily and put her knife away. Only to turn and into a tall figure. Arwen yelped as the figure said “boo!” And she fell on her buttocks. <br/>
It was Hyacinth. </p><p>Coming to her senses. Arwen looked at her with surprise and amusement. Before she can get up. Hyacinth pinned her down. </p><p>“You’re mad!” Arwen said laughing hysterically. “You frightened me.” </p><p>“No need my Lady.” As she undid her skirt. Revealing her bare legs and hardened rod. Arwen stared at it with arousal in her loins among giggles. Which seemed to make it grow even larger. Hyacinth hovered above her and kissed the Elf. Who gladly reciprocated. </p><p>“Right here? In front of the trees? What if they are watching?” Arwen said.</p><p>“Then we will have a captive audience.” Hyacinth said before silencing the woman with her lips. <br/>
Helping Arwen out of the dress. So she was naked on the wet soil. Hyacinth bent down and licked her stomach before spreading both legs. Plunging back inside that juicy Elf-cunt. </p><p>Then Hyacinth started thrusting into her at a rough pace which had Arwen briefly crying out as her cunt accommodated the almost savage attack it was suddenly under. Then Hyacinth settled into a rhythm and Arwen’s body relaxed and accepted the rough treatment, which resulted in the Elf moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying out  in pleasure as she was pushed over the edge of her first orgasm as a result of being fucked in her pussy by Hyacinth’s cock.</p><p>Having the Elven Queen trembling beneath her, wrapping her shaking legs around her, staring lovingly into her eyes. Their bare breasts pressed together. Hyacinth biting her on the neck causing Arwen to scream loudly enough to awaken every sentient tree in the woods. Out here in the forest. Fucking like wild animals in the dirt. It all occurred at once in Hyacinth’s mind. And after several minutes of intense fucking, Hyacinth came too. but still it was Arwen seemed to be the reason she came more than anything. Briefly winded, her thrust slowed down until she was laying on top of Arwen, both women desperately panting for breath as they recovered. </p><p>Suddenly switching places. Arwen was now on top of Hyacinth. </p><p>“Again already?” Hyacinth asked. </p><p>Sinking back down on top of the head. She said, “I’m not finished with you yet.” And she grinded on top of her. Pawing at her own breasts as she rode Hyacinth’s cock with great intensity. Hyacinths hands went around to cup her by the ass and the two women moaned in unison. Leaning over her. her dark hair tickling Hyacinth’s face, Arwen purred as she slowly ground her pussy up and down her shaft, . "Yes..Yes...” staring down at her. “ After my husband returns. I will come to visit your lands..." sliding faster on her. Eliciting moans as she fucked her long hard cock. Arwen rolled her hips around, moaning as she rode the Queen, leaning down to lick her now sweaty breasts. "We will spend days, nights, doing this. You can have me over and over. All to yourself.” <br/>
Steady, confident motions guided her along the cock confidently, moaning powerfully and hotly under the need and the weirdness of the hungers and desire that held her now, allowing her to embrace the desires and the need that grabbed her hard. She wanted to try and keep herself contained in how she sat herself down onto the woman’s penis, working up and down with confident motions driven hot and fierce by something powerful and lustful, something that she craved. Sultry motions and rolls of her hips guided her on steadily, making the sweet embrace of hunger and lust that held onto her now all the more satisfying for how she was definitely in way over her head. The pleasure was immediate, firm and absolutely intoxicating as she got quicker, firmer.</p><p>Giving Arwen’s butt a firm, playful smack. Her smile widened with wicked glee, the thrill of indulging in this Elf-woman becoming stronger and hotter as her hands held tight onto Arwen’s  hips, delighting in the way she kept moving and heaving to the tune of this sweet pleasure and this desire, something hot and firm for them to enjoy together as the sensations bubbled up stronger and fiercer by the second. Arwen began to ride faster.</p><p>Arwen kept riding the shaft hard, shoving down onto it amid the relentless sway of her hips, moans following as she held firmer onto Hyacinth, leaned deep enough forward that her breasts heaved and swayed right in Hyacinths face, rubbing against her skin. Arwen was willing  to give herself completely to this pleasure and embrace her carnal needs as deep as she could, the swell of lust and need doing to both of them something incredible, ready to succumb without a care now to this bliss and this insatiable hunger. Hyacinth was going mad with lust, wrapping her lips toward one of Arwen’s breasts and claiming one of the nipples into her mouth, but not without a bit of attitude. Slapping Arwen’s pale ass, another squeeze of her hips, another tug down. She wanted Arwen to ride her cock harder, and Arwen couldn't hold back on that one, giving in to the burning need for pleasure and heat that ruled both of them now. Hyacinths cock filled her, made her heave and ache as her pussy grew wetter, dripping down onto the rod under her. There was a sense of recklessness to this, an indulgence that felt so unruly and so aggressive. It was something that felt new to Hyacinth. Arwen was becoming addicted to her cock. Working faster and greedier to embrace this pleasure, feeling helpless and hot under the swell of lust that held onto her, and she craved more of this more than anything in the world. </p><p>The speed with which Arwen worked herself up and down onto Hyacinth’s royal rod was utterly senseless, as the Queen got more than a little bit carried away with all of this, and she couldn't help herself here, craving all of these feelings and sensations with a depth and a hunger that felt stronger every second. She was out of control now. Losing herself completely to the sensation. Everything felt stronger and hotter, felt more rooted in firm chaos and a need to give up completely to this need, and within that sense of complete surrender came the beauty of her lustful intentions. All Arwen needed was to ride a big cock until she lost her mind. </p><p>Every rapid, feverish movement of Arwen’s hips pushed her closer to it, brought her nearer to complete euphoria that throbbed through her body, making her shiver and ache with the madness and the desire of complete submission, completely powerless against all of these feelings that held her and refused to let go, until finally she gave in. Arwen screamed out in sudden heat, slamming herself down on Hyacinth’s shaft with one last motion, catching the Queen of Harad off guard with the abruptness of her orgasm as she became undone. </p><p>More than just another climax, Arwen came hard. A gush of clear, sticky nectar shot out of her; Arwen’s orgasms were never mild, but to suddenly squirt all over her was something else entirely, and Arwen quickly made a sticky mess of  Hyacinth’s crotch, stomach, and breasts with the messy spray of pussy juices that followed, leaving a startled Hyacinth smiling as she drew back from the nipple. Shining it with saliva. </p><p>With Arwen laying on top of her. They kissed until they ran out of air. <br/>
“I want more...” Arwen said.. giving her another needy kiss. “ I want you completely naked and I want you...” another kiss. </p><p>“To give it to me. In my ass.” She finished. Hyacinth grinned. </p><p>“As you wish your majesty.” Hyacinth responded. Before turning her over on her stomach.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Coincidentally Tauriel was exploring the woods of  Fangorn. She had meant to visit Gondor. Having not seen it in person for sometime. It had been a long time since she ventured far from her home. After the events in what would be called the infamous Battle of Five Armies. She was never the same. Having gone into a pit of depression for years after losing the dwarf that showed her love. Real love without expecting anything in return. She never told anyone. But they had secretly shared a night together after she had healed him of his injury. Before everything fell apart.... It was a memory very precious to her as she was to him. </p><p>Now she was able to move forward without apprehension. Maybe she would one day honor Kili’s memory by finding new love outside of her own kind. Surely he would want that for her. </p><p>Tauriel discovered tracks. Of both human and elf. Which was unusual for her. Out of curiosity she followed. Until she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a woman crying out in fear. <br/>
Drawing her bow. Taruiel ran towards it. The sounds getting louder and louder. Until she found the source. It was... a hermaphrodite mating with a young woman. The sight was extremely arousing as the human seemed to be wonderfully well endowed and the lucky woman on the receiving end was howling in heights of untold pleasure... she watched for a minute in sexual wonderment and was about to take her leave when she looked a bit closer at the woman with dark hair.</p><p>Tauriel gasped. Her eyes must have been cheated by some spell... But it wasn’t. </p><p>The woman under her was...</p><p>Queen Arwen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the hiatus as of late. I’ve been very busy with my new semester of college. So this ones gonna be short but sweet.<br/>Oh and if you were hoping for more sex don’t be too disappointed because that’s coming up very soon (; </p><p>As always leave your thoughts on the comments below!</p><p>Stay safe and stay healthy friends :) ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Eowyn stood in the halls that once belonged to her father. She had meant to visit the balcony again. Eagerly awaiting Arwen’s arrival. She had not seen the Queen of Gondor for a long while. Faramir had business to attend to in preparation for their oncoming anniversary. Which the Lady looked forward to very much. She had not told anyone but she had long planned to give Eomer the throne of Rohan. She had ruled as Queen and had brought upon an unprecedented era of peace for the land her family was fond of. She had done all she could to honor her beloved uncle’s memory. But despite being a life of luxury it wasn’t one she herself valued personally. Now Eowyn wanted a life of her own. A simpler one. Comparable to the Hobbits of the Shire and dear old Merry. Oh how she missed the brave little Halfling. Who had given her courage in times of war. <br/>
What Eowyn wanted was to be away from the endless politics and heavy responsibility of leadership. To settle down in Ithilien with Faramir. Was it selfish? Maybe. But she felt good making this decision. </p><p>Eomer had given up the throne to his sister so he may continue in his relentless pursuit of warfare against the Orc. Whom he had harbored a fierce hatred for. To him they were everything wrong with the world and sought to cleanse the land of their filth. For his part, her brother had succeeded. Sauron’s loyal followers were driven further out year after year. Until finally Eomer had put his spear through a powerful Orc tribal leader’s mouth and through its skull. Then putting his head on a pike as a warning for any Orc who would dare cross the borders of Rohan. He was satisfied and had gladly accepted Eowyn’s offer. Coincidently it was around this time where Korg’Luk was slain in an attempt to assassinate the Queen of Harad. Further demoralizing the tribes and causing them to disband. It was a military stroke of genius on King Aragorn’s part who had anticipated the ambush. Assassinating the would be assassin. </p><p>Lord Aragorn. The man she laid eyes on before Faramir. Over the years she thought she would move on from unrequited love. But deep down. She still greatly desired him. If she could not have him as a husband then she would want at least one passionate night in her bed chambers. To feel his chest against her breasts and his wonderfully sculpted muscles wrapped around her waist. Thrusting into her with greater power that Faramir could not hope to match. Filling her with his seed. Eowyn never could tell her sweet and loving husband but she sometimes imagined being with Aragorn when she and Faramir were sexually intimate. Eowyn would request every so often to keep the room darkened. So she could secretly engage in her fantasies. </p><p>Approaching the balcony. Eowyn observed from afar a pale horse with Arwen Evenstar riding upon it. Followed by another rider she did not recognize. She was tiny in the distance but it won’t be long now. <br/>
Eowyn remembered when she had gazed upon Arwen for the first time. She had heard tales of her beauty and had thought them as wildly apocryphal. Until she saw her on the day she was to be given to Aragorn as his Queen. Eowyn was amazed by her appearance. Adorned in royalty she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. <br/>
Her jealously did not last. Eowyn had come to know Arwen and they had developed a close friendship. Her stunning beauty would never diminish however which was more than skin-deep. She was wise as well as down to earth.. Eowyn trusted her and would find herself confiding in the elf when the need arose. But overtime. Eowyn had come to admit that she had started to foster feelings for the Queen. This idea disturbed the lady of Rohan as it had reminded her of a mistake she had made when she was young. Eowyn had a friend she would often visit to practice swordplay. Her name was Gennifer. </p><p>****</p><p>One day, while they were practicing near the woods of Fangorn. Orcs attacked the two women. Intent on kidnapping the niece of the great King Theoden for ransom. They were unprepared for their skill with a sword. <br/>
Gennifer and Eowyn were ready and cut the monsters down with relative ease. Eowyn remembered the rush and the splash of warm black blood on her garments. It was hideous and disgustingly violent but the feeling it gave her was pleasing.<br/>
Unfortunately one of the Orcs seemed to have some experience in battle. Knocking Eowyn’s sword out of her hand he picked her up and slammed her to the ground. Knocking the wind out of her. Trying to catch her breath, Eowyn attempted to crawl. Reaching to find her sword, she was tugged by the hair. She cried out as the Orc dragged her away. Tried as she might she could not break free from his inhumanly strong grip. Gennifer had been struggling with another attacker when she heard her screams. Quickly, she dispatched the Orc in front of her. Slashing his throat with a hidden blade in her wrist and charging at the big one. <br/>
Seeing this, he tossed Eowyn a few feet away and engaged Gennifer. Who used her blade to stab him in the stomach. Cursing in his vile tongue, he twisted her wrist forcing Gennifer to let go and held her up with one hand by the throat while the other held her sword at bay. Eowyn got up and saw that Gennifer was about to be strangled to death. <br/>
Gritting her teeth in pain from the fresh bruises emerging from her battered body, Eowyn got behind the Orc and stabbed him in his thick back muscle with the knife Gennifer dropped causing him to let go of her.  Summoning the last of her strength, Gennifer kicked his knees as hard as she could with her boots. Shattering them. While in mid-screech, Gennifer swiftly decapitated him before collapsing. <br/> 
Alarmed. Eowyn went to her.. Only to find her smiling. Putting her had on her face. She looked at her and without warning the two kissed on the field. Although caught by surprise, Eowyn soon succumbed to want and reciprocated. The two kissed for several minutes before coming to their senses. It was the first time Eowyn had ever been kissed and she had become smitten. Having realized her bi-sexual identity. <br/>
But Gennifer refused to take things further. Having been engaged to a man at her hometown.  Eventually, Gennifer was moving locations in order to follow through with her upcoming marriage. She had intended to say farewell to Eowyn and leave on good terms. Only to find her drunk at a Taveran. Pulling her out, what followed was a heated argument with Eowyn insisting they were meant to be together and that the man she was spoken for didn’t deserve her.  Eowyn then attempted to kiss her once again. Her lips met Gennifer’s but only this time, Eowyn was slapped across the face and shoved away. Hardly noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks amidst the horribly stinging sensation. Gennifer walked away and she never saw her again.</p><p>******</p><p><br/>
Compared to how things ended back then with her first love. What Aragorn did when rejecting her was a gift. He had been so gentle and kind. Wishing her happiness above all else. It made her love him more despite being heart-broken yet again. Now, She was close to Arwen in a way she never was with Aragorn. She could not risk their friendship. Nothing was worth such a sacrifice she reasoned. So she would put away those thoughts and embrace Arwen as her dear friend and nothing more. </p><p>Seeing the elf woman ride through the gates, she waved joyfully at her. Arwen waved back. Her eyes darkening with sinful desire. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Note to readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UPDATE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! Hope you guys have been doing well the past few months I’ve been gone ❤️ I feel like I owe an explanation to people who’ve waited and waited for an update on my stories. </p><p>If I’m being honest, life got really busy around the time I stopped posting. I met someone a while back and it eventually turned into a relationship. Unfortunately, things kind of fell apart and I’ve been severely depressed ever since. Just going about the routine of my day takes a toll on me now. Even things that normally grant me happiness have taken a dive. Take working out for instance, I’ve considered myself to be fit, and now I just don’t care enough to put myself in the gym. I try to anyway, but it’s not the same anymore. However despite all this, I do miss being on this site.</p><p>I love to write and come up with erotica for you guys to enjoy. So since my semester is over and I suddenly have a bit more time on my hands. I think I’m going to go ahead and attempt to make more content very soon.<br/> Some will be original work as well as steamy fan fics with your favorite characters. As usual I take requests and if you guys have any suggestions for what you’d like to see me post in the future. Email me or comment below! I appreciate all the support and I’d like to give something in return as soon as possible. Until then, take care! Hope to be seeing you all soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sinful pleasures continue 😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arwen sipped her glass. She was having a pleasant conversation with The Queen of Rohan. They were sitting on a comfortable piece of furniture. By a cackling Fire in front of them. The home of the horse lords was known for hot summers and bitterly cold winters. Eowyn had gone on about the events of the past year, how troublesome it had been to be given power and how she yearned to give it up. Arwen listened passively. She did not want to appear bored. Having had practice in countless political debate in the life of her own. She nodded. Smiled. Agreed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except it was the contrary. Arwen toyed with the ring on her finger. While she was able to retain the information it was not where her mind was. No indeed. Her mind was on wicked thoughts. She was waiting for the right moment to whisper the incantation to activate the spell. It was late. Eowyn looked quite lovely. She was dressed as if it was a special occasion. The feeling was mutual. There was never a time where Arwen looked less than the goddess. Although her smile grew smaller. Eowyn had picked up on an unconscious signal. A signal that told her she was not truly concerned with her topics of conversation. Before she can speak. Arwen whispered something under her breath.</p><p>“My dear friend...” Eowyn spoke. Assuming Arwen had used an Elven phrase to mask whatever she was really feeling. “What troubles you?” </p><p>“...I had recalled to memory the past. When everything you wanted was within one man.”</p><p>“Oh... Yes... what of it?” All of a sudden she felt a hint of sadness. She didn’t want to admit it but envy grew in her heart and she knew it. </p><p>“But what if you were wrong?...” Arwen said </p><p>“I was wrong. It was only a shadow and a thought that I love.” She said. Dropping her gaze for a moment.</p><p>Arwen raised an eyebrow. Eowyn realized was that she had noticed her mistake.</p><p>“Loved...Forgive me... I have had too much wine.” Eowyn. </p><p>“You misunderstand me...” Arwen continued. There was a pause.</p><p>“What if everything you wanted could be found in a woman?” She finished. Eowyn blushed. The spell was already working its evil magic. Arwen drew closer to her.</p><p>“I... I...don’t know of what you speak.” Eowyn said.</p><p>“Oh but you do. I’ve seen you. In our many meetings. How your gaze would fall on me. How it would linger...” Arwen said. Now right next to the fair golden haired lady. </p><p>“I... I...” Eowyn stammered. She felt Arwen’s stare. It wasn’t platonic in nature. No there was a glimmer in her eyes that implied far more. </p><p>“You need not be troubled. For it is reciprocated.” She said. Her hand stroked her hair.</p><p>“If you could not have him... you could have me in his stead.” Arwen whispered in her ear. Eowyn shuddered at the thought. Arwen smirked. Then began to kiss her neck. Planting them. Delicately. Moving down to her shoulders and rising again. Eowyn gasped and sighed. </p><p>“Oh Arwen... ahh... we shouldn’t..” Eowyn said desperately trying to find words. She found herself suddenly excited. Warmth growing in between her loins. “What would Lord Aragorn think?” This did not deter the Elf.</p><p>“My king is not here and neither is yours.” She said. Kissing her jawline. </p><p>Eowyn tried to resist.. but it was a losing battle. Already she was feeling aroused. More than she could remember and certainly more than she ever had been with Faramir.</p><p>Arwen’s lips met hers... they felt wonderful. Soft and beyond comprehension.</p><p>“But...” She said in between kisses. “We can’t do this... We are friends...</p><p>“All the more reason to...”  Arwen replied. Still kissing her lips. The lips that wanted to return the attention they were receiving. </p><p>“We are both women.... it.... it isn’t right.” Eowyn said. Her will was failing. </p><p>“Oh... that need not be the truth. Not when it feels so right.” Arwen countered now laying Eowyn on her back. The latter did little to stop her. Her smaller breasts were now pressed against Arwen’s. They swelled and Eowyn had to resist being entranced by their size. </p><p>“Do you not trust me?” Arwen asked.</p><p>“... Yes.” Eowyn said.<br/>Arwen smiled and leaned down for another kiss. </p><p>This time. Eowyn kissed back. Something changed when she did. In moments it became heated with passion. As the kiss deepened, Éowyn lost all restraint of herself. She did not know what came over her and did not care as she put her arms around the Elf-Woman’s neck and opened herself completely to her. Too long had she repressed her desires, her inhibitions dying every second she was locked in Arwen’s embrace. Now those lovely Elven lips were pressed to her neck, sucking gently as they kissed their way from ear to ear. Éowyn felt that she’d go mad and entwined her fingers in the Arwen’s raven dark hair. They stayed there. Kissing for several minutes. Arwen’s tongue slipping in and dancing with her own in a beautiful rhythm. Eowyn moaned in her mouth. She was kissing someone other than her dear husband and she was enjoying it very much. It was deliciously sinful. </p><p>Then abruptly Arwen stopped. Moving to her ear she whispered again. “Take me to your bed chambers.” Eowyn nodded. </p><p>Meeting the guard. Eowyn gave him specific instructions that she not be disturbed. Without question the Rohan soldier bowed and went on his way. Giving Arwen a bow in respect as he passed her. </p><p>None the wiser. That was good. Arwen thought. </p><p>No sooner had the door shut when Eowyn nearly leapt back in her arms. Kissing her firmly and with burning fervor. Arwen began to help remove Eowyns dress. Which came off rather quickly due to the simpler methods of garment production in this land. She liked that and very soon Eowyn was naked before her. Shoving her to the wall. Arwen slid down, raking her nails down Eowyns slim yet athletic body. Particularly her thighs which her toned with muscle. Kneeling before her she wasted no time and clasped her mouth over Eowyns dripping womanhood. </p><p>Éowyn could barley stand still against Arwen’s skilled mouth, tangling her fingers in her black hair. The tongue lapped at her softly, then roughly. Arwen moaned in pleasure as she gave her what she needed. Faramir had not ever made her feel this way. His skillsnot even on the same spectrum. <br/>Éowyn was so full of pleasure that she could felt that she would lose control once more and shove Arwen’s head deeper into her cunt. A pressure was rising within her with every lick, but it was not fear she felt but sick anticipation. This was so good, so right, and she struggled to keep her wits lest she faint from the bliss.</p><p>Hyacinth had given Arwen permission to lay with Eowyn. The spell would weaken her inhibitions over time. A night spent with Arwen will be a giant leap forward to further corruption. Arwen looked forward to what Hyacinth had in mind. She called it a “three way”. It was something unthinkable to tradition and yet the idea enticed her. For now though she was in charge of showing Eowyn delights she had not experienced as of yet in her lifetime. </p><p>Suddenly without warning there was a pulse and Eowyn buck her hips into Arwen’s mouth. Her ass trembling as aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her body. Arwen smiled as she stood upwards, cupping Eowyns soft yet firm ass cheeks and kissing her. Eowyn tasted her own juices, moaning as she eagerly returned the kiss. <br/>Taking her by the hand, Arwen lead the blonde woman to bed. Laying her down, the elf woman slowly stripped in front of the shield maiden of Rohan. Giving Eowyn a wonderful sight to see as slowly her elven body was revealed before her eyes. <br/>Now naked, Arwen leaned down and once again recaptured her latest lovers lips. Her large breasts pressed against the blondes smaller ones. Something instinctual took over Arwen’s motions. Lifting her leg up and spreading it, she carefully rested her cunt on Eowyns own. Then slowly she began to grind into her, thrusting and rolling her hips as a man would. Eowyn gasped, as the feeling of another’s womanhood rubbed against her most private of areas. There was a rhythm to the movement and slowly... agonizingly... it grew faster. Arwen’s arms were on either side of her, the raven haired beauty’s hat over her face, continued her thrusts. Growing more frantic as the two enjoyed this missionary  tribbing position and Eowyns moans turned into wails of pleasure. She kissed Arwen’s right arm and bit into it. The desire within her becoming excruciatingly strong. At this moment, she wanted this woman to make love to her more than anyone in her life. Her hands slid down from Arwen’s back and clutched her gorgeous round bottom. Encouraging her to keep going. To increase the momentum. Growing into a relentless pace, the two women moaned loudly as they fucked.</p><p>Eowyn clawed at Arwen’s buttocks, and Arwen kept thrusting. Their clits rubbing against each other, soaking wet with the two women’s fluids. It wasn’t long until Eowyn felt a build up of heat inside her when she knew what was about to happen. Her eyes rolled back, as Arwen’s motions rocked her back and forth. She locked her legs around her elven waist. The sensation growing and growing until finally a release of ecstasy she had never experienced before came spilling out of her. The effects of the climax shook through her body. Arwen’s motions slowed down to a rhythmic grind. Tears welled up in Eowyn’s eyes and she quietly kept whispering, “Thank you.. thank you... thank you...” Arwen smiled. She had orgasmed with her. Both their juices mixing with each other’s. She kissed Eowyn on the lips once again, the latter reciprocated passionately. Moaning into her mouth. Disconnecting their mouths, Arwen kissed down her neck, pausing for a moment to lick her breasts, causing her to shiver. Then down her abdomen, pausing for a moment to nibble on the skin of her hips. She places her head between her legs once more. The bud still sensitive. “Wha...what are you- aaaggngghhh!????”  She screamed as Arwen licked along her folds and sucked on her clit. Pulling on it with her lips before letting go. Eowyn was trembling. The sensations nearly too much to bear. </p><p>“This is just the beginning, my love.” Arwen said with a look of primal lust in her eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>